


The Deal

by DF221BA



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, BAMFs, Death, Evil, Gen, Personification, Personified events, Present time, This will most likely end up chaptered, Twins, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DF221BA/pseuds/DF221BA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago, your ancestors made a deal with us. A contract made to protect you and your precious world. We have held up our end of the contract, however you, dear humans, have not. For this, you will be punished with a world of darkness and terror. The future you were meant to have. The future your ancestors tried to save you from. However, you ignored their warnings and teachings and that is your own fault. </p><p>You had your chance, humans. </p><p>Now it is our turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just supposed to be a little short, (hence the length of this), that was inspired by a Nickleback song that came on the radio yesterday, but I'm pretty sure, (like 90% sure), that it's going to progress from this short into what resembles an actual story. 
> 
> So, anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think!

_“If today was your last day, and tomorrow is too late, could you say goodbye to yesterday?”_

Throughout history, humans have made up entire lists of apocalypse dates. Since BC times, the people thought the world would end because a war was happening or a religious figure said that it would. They followed along with it aimlessly; not even thinking about the consequences of what would happen if they spent all their money because they thought the world would end tomorrow.

They seemed to take the phrase, “live each day like it’s your last”, a little too far.

What they didn’t know was that the world wouldn’t end because some ancient civilization stopped making a calendar. In fact, no human as of yet has been able to predict when the world would end.

They wouldn’t be able to predict when their lives would be covered in fire and darkness.

They wouldn’t know until it actually came that they had fucked up. Badly, at that.

They didn’t know that their ancestors had made a deal during the first apocalypse. It was an event that completely escaped the humans’ notice, mostly due to the fact that at that time, Rome was in the midst of collapsing.

Their ancestors had apparently thought that, by now, maybe humans would’ve gotten their act together. Stopped with the wars, lies, poverty, and murder. These acts fed us. Made us stronger through the years and years of the continuation of their malicious acts.

Now, we were ready once again.

Years ago, your ancestors saved you, dear humans, by making a deal with us. It was a deal that would bind us to a contract, saying that from that day, September 5th, A.D. 476, we would have to wait until years from then, over a thousand in fact, to take the world, and only if the humans did not improve their ways.

Well, my dear pets, you have not improved your ways. And, while today is not your last day, (nor tomorrow, or even days and days after tomorrow), it will come soon. You will not know when, but when it does, know that as you sit under your darkened skies, lit up by the flames of your burning land, that you have brought this upon yourselves.

**Author's Note:**

> So, if I do turn this into a story, it might take a little while to get chapters in just because I'm pretty busy for the month of March.


End file.
